One Insanely Crazy Dance
by Toushirou Fangirl
Summary: Rangiku and Yachiru get together and plan a dance to help people relax! WARNING: This fanfic contains extreme weirdness and randomness. Rated M just because I can!


**Okay, so this was a total random fanfic that me and my friend put together during Journalism class. ******** Yay for randomness! Enjoy!**

One Insanely, Crazy Dance!

By the ToushirouFangirl(s)

Everyone was tense and serious after the Winter War against Aizen. Who better to lighten the mood than Rangiku Matsumoto and Yachiru Kusajishi? The two girls managed get Kenpachi Zaraki to host a party in the 11th squad barracks (Captain Hitsugaya was too uptight to agree.). Rangiku and Yachiru totally set it up themselves.

First, they moved all the tables out of the mess hall. Then, they got down to business. They hung a huge disco ball on the ceiling, and the Shinigami skull symbol was painted on the walls. Black and silver streamers were everywhere. A e.g. was hired and strobe lights lit up the room. (Kenpachi said he "wouldn't tolerate a sissy party, it has to be manly.") Multi- colored balloons littered the floor and ceiling. Flowers also strewn across the floor (courtesy of Yachiru). It was so awesome looking.

Then there was the food. Several tables were pushed up against the walls. Food and beverages imported from the human world. Kool aid, Pepsi, coke, Izze, water, and, of course, sake! For food there was candy, chips, cookies, a chocolate fountain, pretzels, ice cream, pizza, and much more!

Later that day, hell butterflies were sent out for the Captains, Lieutenants, and squads to gather at the 11th squad barracks for an important meeting (otherwise people like Byakuya Kuchiki wouldn't show up if they knew the truth!).

As soon as everyone was in, the doors were locked. Almost every squad member showed up. The first squad was absent, though, Soifon was there, but her lieutenant wasn't. Gin showed up too (as it turned out he had been hypnotized by Aizen and was actually innocent). Kira came too. Unohana and Isane came, fifth squad was gone. Byakuya was forced to stay by Renji and Rukia. Seventh was out on a mission. Eighth came. Ninth was gone. Toushirou showed up because Rangiku promised to do all the paperwork. Twelfth surprisingly was there and thirteen was too! Also, it surprised many to see that Urahara, Ichigo, Yorouichi, and Karin showed up.

At first only Rangiku, Yachiru, Renji, and Shunsui was partying. Then,_**it **_happened.

As it turned out, Rangiku expected this, so, she had spiked the drinks…

All hell was unleashed. Rukia was the first to get completely drunk (she had low alcohol tolerance). She shoved ice cream into Byakuya's face and dragged him on to the dance floor, all the while she was giggling madly. Unfortunately, before she could dance, she passed out.

Byakuya was the next to feel the alcohol. Forgetting the ice cream smeared all over him, he grabbed the confused and stunned Ichigo and began dirty dancing with him to the song, "Bad Boys." To say the very least, everyone was shocked. Rukia woke up and saw what her brother was doing and passed out again. Ichigo soon knocked out Byakuya and shoved him in a closet.

Soifon walked up to Yorouichi who was leaning against a wall, watching Kisuke talk to Mayuri. As "Bad Boys" ended, "Stupid Cupid" came on. Soifon subtlety walked up to Yorouichi and began the shimmy. Glancing over at Soifon Yorouchi asked what she was doing, instantly turning red she fainted from embarrassment.

Gin was rocking back and forth to the Pink Panther theme song. Kira was rocking out to "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" and Unohana was dancing the scissor with Kenpachi to the song, "Witch Doctor. Isane and Hanatarou were also dancing to that song.

Renji, feeling the alcohol, ran onto the dance floor and began doing the worm to the song, "Suddenly." Ichigo had woken up Rukia and they were now slow dancing to "Dark Blue."

As it seems, Toushirou, being so young and all, got drunk quickly and began doing the moonwalk to "Ice Baby"

Rangiku was rocking out to Barbie Girl and Zaraki had begun break dancing to Bodies. Yachiru was jumping up and down on "Kenny" and bouncing off the walls (literally) to Candyman, Candyshop, and Story of a girl. Ikkaku was going crazy during MaYaHi and Yumichika did the peacock to "I'm too sexy."

Surprisingly Mayuri and Nemu were doing the Robot to the song, Scientist.

Ukitake was sort of dancing with both Kiyone and Sentarou (they were fighting over who was dancing with him) while Swing was playing. Yorouichi had gone over to dance with Kisuke to Miracle and Karin had paired up with Toushirou to dance to Every Time We Touch by Cascada.

Of course, YMCA, Bubbly, Super Massive Black Hole, and Cotton Eye Joe played too.

The next morning everyone woke up extremely embarrassed and confused. Everyone also had HUUGGGEEEE hangovers………

**Okay, so I know this is a freaky fanfic, but we were bored and feeling insanely crazy and random. I think this fanfic is random awesomeness! R & R. **


End file.
